T.J. Combo
T.J. Combo is a professional boxer and a playable character from the Killer Instinct series. Background The future TJ Combo was born Tyler-Johnson Garett in Galveston, Texas to a poor but hardworking family. To survive, he was taught by his father, a dock worker and former army sergeant, to box and defend himself. He soon used this talent to participate in local boxing leagues, and began cheating to continue racking up victories. However, after being caught and expelled, TJ attempted to reform himself and moved to Chicago in order to start fresh. Earning the nickname “Combo” through his hard work, TJ became world champion and lived the life of luxury and vanity it entailed, but eventually fell from grace after losing his title and falling into a deep depression. To regain his prestige, he forged a deal with the company Ultratech; in exchange for essentially becoming a lab rat, they would enhance his body with bionic implants, allowing him to return as a dominant contender. Their relationship continued until TJ refused to throw an exhibition fight against their Mk. 1 Fulgore unit. Ultratech exposed his bionics to the public as revenge and he was banned from boxing forever. Ashamed of what he had done, TJ removed his implants and found out that Ultratech had modified his DNA, allowing him to heal from his wounds faster. After opening his own gym, he joined a resistance group called the Disavowed to destroy Ultratech, after they revealed how the mega corporation had manipulated the past few years of his life to play into their hands. Allying himself with Black Orchid and her comrades, TJ has now dedicated himself to halting Ultratech’s schemes and get revenge for what they did to him. Powers & Abilities * Superman Punch: TJ jumps up and throws a leaping hook as an overhead attack. * Rollercoaster: TJ rolls forward across the ground, ending with a punch before getting back up. * Turn-Around Punch: A backwards cross-up punch. * Spin Fist: Combo spins around before throwing a wild hook punch. * Powerline: A dash forwards while performing a straight jab. He can also jump backwards halfway through the attack with Backstep, roll forward to avoid high attacks with Tumble, and hop into the air while kneeing the enemy with Flying Knee. Along with that, he can use Shadow Powerline to punch five times in a row instead of just once. Flying Knee also gets an upgrade in the form of Shadow Flying Knee, which hits the opponent five times with one Flying Knee. * Shoot Toss: TJ grabs his opponent before slamming them onto the ground, which can be used as a set up for combos. * Tremor: Combo jumps into the air before punching the ground with full force, creating a devastating shockwave. He can also use Shadow Tremor to consecutively do this five times. * Vortex: TJ spins his fist a bit before uppercutting the opponent. This generates a small tornado as well. He can also follow up the attack with Cyclone, a second strong uppercut, and then there’s Shadow Cyclone, which makes the first uppercut hit four times in a row before doing the second uppercut. * Special Moves: ** Glory Days: TJ’s Instinct Mode. His movement and attack speed is boosted beyond his maximum for a limited amount of time. If he suffers a fatal blow with a full Instinct Meter, it activates Last Breath, where he comes back with a portion of health left in addition to entering Glory Days. ** Ultimate Combo: TJ pounds his fists together before comboing his opponent with four devastating punches. The last punch knocks the opponent backwards a lot. ** Chiropractor: A No Mercy used to finish off a weakened opponent. TJ punches the opponent in the gut, making them fall to their knees. He then snaps their neck, ending their life. ** Screen Punch: A No Mercy used to finish off a weakened opponent. TJ spins and hits the opponent with his fist doing a backwards punch. He then punches the opponent in the face with his other fist, launching them towards the screen, cracking it and breaking the fourth wall. ** Humiliation: TJ forces the opponent to breakdance before him. Feats Strength * Can lift and throw a Killer Instinct arcade machine. * Broke his titanium implants to rip them out. * Can create shockwaves just by punching the ground. * Like all KI characters, TJ generated earthquakes that shook the whole stage when performing attacks including Fulgore’s giant warehouse. * Can rip off a Fulgore’s head. * Can knock opponents dozens of feet into the air, including the 550 lb Fulgore and ARIA. Speed * Able to outrun Riptor. Durability * Survived ripping out his cybernetic implants long enough to slowly stagger to the hospital to get the injuries stitched up. TJ notes that he survived thanks to modifications done to his DNA when Ultratech attached the bionics to his body. * Survived getting sliced by Fulgore’s blades which are made of plasma. * Survived a 1,162 foot fall. Skill * Held Heavyweight title for 20 years. * Can generate a small tornado that’s bigger than himself with a whirled punch. * Defeated Fulgore, Riptor, Spinal, & Orchid. * Helped Orchid defeat Glacius. Weaknesses * Humanity: While TJ can keep up with most of his nearly supernatural competition, he is still by and far just human. * '''Overwhelming Odds: '''Those who boast superior strength, durability and speed comparable to him will most certainly take him to his limits, if not surpass him altogether. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rare Category:Video Game Characters Category:Microsoft Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Killer Instinct Category:Humans Category:Completed Profiles Category:Neutral Good